Silver Shadow
by Lady Artemis Cosmos
Summary: What we think is not always the case. What if so things happened that are out of our control? What can we do then?
1. Death of Mourning

Yami squeezed his yes closed. He had never felt pain like this before. He could feel the sadness emanating from his hikari. Yugi had been in this state ever since the death of his grandfather. When Yugi had first found out, he had retreated into the Millennium Puzzle. Even since the battle with Anubis, he and Yugi had gotten closer. They had been searching through the maze for his memories. When Yugi had retreated, Yami had taken over. He had been taking over more and more now because Yugi had wanted to curl up and mourn. He often wrapped his arms around Yami and cried into Yami's back. Joey, Tristan, and Tea had all tried to get Yugi to come out, he had refused.

'Yugi, you really take over for the funeral'

'I don't think I could, Yami, it is so easy to give up.'

'Yugi, youmust move on. We must both move on. Please you should the one to attend the funeral.'

'Okay, I will attend, but can you get us there?'

'Yes, I will. You can now mourn freely.'

_Playground school bell rings again _

_Rain clouds come to play again. _

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

Yugi stared out of the car window. Tea watched him silently. She believed that the pharaoh had left. Joey and Tristan said that he was still there and that he was helping Yugi cope. She thought that they were wrong.

_Hello I'm your mind giving you _

_Someone to talk to _

_Hello_

Yami saw all the gravestones pass by the window.

'Yugi, it's time, you should take over now.'

'Okay Yami,' answered Yugi.

Yami knew that Yugi had gone into a slight denial.

_If I smile and don't believe _

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken_

_Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide_

_Don't Cry_

Yugi stepped out of the black car.

"Yugi come on, it is this way," the man said as if he was talking to a broken child. Yugi looked at him and followed. The man had a strange feeling that he was looking at the shell of a human. Yugi did not recognize where he was, but Yami knew so they must be safe. Then they came to gave.

Upon seeing the casket, memories came rushing back to Yugi. Stopping in his tracks, Yugi couldn't help but to stare and want to run away and hide. Yami wrapped his spirit arms around Yugi's shoulders in a gesture of comfort. Yami encouraged Yugi to go forward. Step after hesitant step, Yugi made his way to the grave sight.

_Suddenly I know I'm not dreaming_

_Hello I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday_

Yugi walked up and placed his rose on the casket. Quickly he stepped back into the protective circle of his friends' arms. With sight that was made fuzzy by tears, he watched as the body of his grandfather was lowered into the ground. With the ancient spirit so close to him, he knew that now he could retreat and mourn freely.

* * *

Hello by Evanescence

I have decided that I will remove some of my stories. I will be removing the stories that have no more than three chapters write (updated or not). I will be leaving Kio, Hikari and Magic Stone. Free to Fly will be reposted.

Also does anyone Farfello's name?


	2. Death of Salvation

Jei stared at the carnage around him. Why did it have to be them? Why did they have to die? Why did God not save them? Where were the angels and their miracles? Why couldn't they take him too? Seeing a knife he took it against himself. Finally after a long time of pain and blood, he collapsed onto the ground and cried until he was unconscious.

_I tried to kill the pain _

_But only brought more _

_I lay dieing _

Jei woke and looked once again upon his slaughtered family. He knew that it was his fault that they were dead. It was because he had been sinful. It was because he had lost salvation.

_And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal_

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved _

_Am I too lost_

_My God, my tourniquet _

_Return to me salvation _

_My God, my tourniquet _

_Return to me salvation_

Jei looked at the motionless faces wondering if they would remember him now that they were gone.

_Do you remember me?_

_Lost for so long_

_Will you be on the other side?_

_Or will you forget me_

Jei looked down at himself. He was covered in blood. It was beautiful, now he looked like them. Taking up the knife again, he brought it up to his face.

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved _

_Am I too lost_

_My God, my tourniquet _

_Return to me salvation _

_My God, my tourniquet _

_Return to me salvation_

Jei looked up as the men came into the house. He smiled slightly at them. They were there to see that he would be with his family. They would pray for him so he could be with them forever.

My wound cry for the grave

My soul cries for deliverance

Will I be denied Christ?

Tourniquet

My suicide

Across town a group was kneeling in prayer. They were praying for souls of a family. They were praying for the son who had killed them and then had turned a knife upon himself. He had been found smiling over the bodies. There had been blood everywhere.

This story will have Sailor Moon characters in it in the next couple of chapters.


	3. Wishing Dreams

Haruka shut her eyes trying to block out the light coming from the window. She did no want to wake up. What was the point when all she had set her dreams upon was gone? The princess was gone. She had been found bead two weeks ago. Pluto said that she would never come back. What was the point when it was her soul duty to guard the princess? She wanted to stay in her dreams where she could be with the princess all the time.

_I linger in the doorway_

_Of alarm clock screaming _

_Monsters calling my name_

_Let me stay_

_Where the wind will whisper to me _

_Where the raindrops _

_As they're falling tell a story_

Haruka found herself in the meadow. Running toward the only tree, she knew that she would find her princess there.

"Haruka, let's go watch the clouds!"

"Okay, princess"

"Look, Haruka, that one looks like an ice cream cone."

_In my field of paper flowers _

_And candy clouds of lullaby _

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

Waking she found Michiru sitting at the end of the bed.

"Haruka, you should come to grips with the fact that she is gone and will not come back."

Haruka turned over thinking about how they all forgot about her. None of them knew what she knew. She had to still see her.

_Don't say I'm out of touch_

_With this rampant chaos – your reality_

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge _

_The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

Once again Haruka escaped to the place where she could be with her princess. Laying on the ground in the flowers she watched the sky as the princess slept.

_In my field of paper flowers _

_And candy clouds of lullaby _

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

When she woke up, both Setsuna and Michiru were there. She knew that they would not let her go back.

"No, no, I want to go back. I want to stay..." with the princess.

_Swallowed in the sound of my screaming _

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights_

_Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming _

_The goddess of imaginary light_


	4. Mourning Tears

Toya smiled lovingly at Yukito. He understood the difference between Yue and Yukito. They were two different people. Yukito woke up, smiled at him, rolled over and fell back to sleep. Toya knew that one day Yue would completely take over and Yukito would be no more. Sakura said that she had no idea how long Yukito would last but that he could stay with Toya until it happened. As Yukito rolled back over, Toya saw the Clow symbol glowing on his forehead.

_Hold on to me love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

Yukito took in a deep breathe. He knew that it was time for him to go. He could feel Yue uncurling from the slumber he was in at Yukito's core. He thought of Toya and how much he would miss him. He knew that Toya would be sad. Suddenly his vision flashed white. He knew that it was ending now.

_Saving my last breathe_

_Safe inside myself _

_Are all my thoughts of you?_

_Sweet raptured light _

_It ends here tonight_

Yukito was reminded of a day last winter when all of them had been having a day of fun at a park. He remembered how he had broken off an icicle. They had been playing hide-and-seek. He had hid in a tree. Toya had found him and join him in the branches. He could see Toya now. His face was above Yukito's. Yukito's lips were wet. Why? Toya's tears; they were falling onto his lips.

_I'll miss the winter _

_A world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the white forest_

_Hiding inside a hollow tree (come find me)_

_I know you hear me _

_I can taste it in your tears_

Yukito could feel Yue taking over. He quickly drew in another breathe. Closing his eyes tightly, he expected pain. When there was none he slowly opened his eyes. He was floating above the bed. Toya was now sat toward the end of the bed watching Yukito's body. Yukito turned and saw that his body was glowing. When it stopped, wing enclosed Yue. As the wings opened, Toya looked on with hope and dread. When Yue looked at his dispassionately, he turned away with tears in his eyes. Yukito longed to comfort him.

_Saving my last breathe_

_Safe inside myself _

_Are all my thoughts of you?_

_Sweet raptured light _

_It ends here tonight_

Yue had left long ago. Toya was finally on the verge of sleep. Looking up he thought he saw Yukito hovering over him. Jolting awake he looked above him. Seeing an empty space, this time he burst into tears.

_Closing your eyes to disappear_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here _

_But still you wake and know the truth_

_No one's there_

Looking longingly at the ceiling, Toya repeatedly called Yukito's name. Slowly his dyes drooped and he fell into oblivion.

_Say goodnight_

_Don't be afraid_

_Calling me calling me as you fade into black_


	5. Death of Revelations

Hotaru thought about how the princess could always see how she felt and what she was thinking. She could never figure out how the princess did it. She had always been thankful for the gift though. Her princess had been able to see the darkness in her power. Now that the princess was gone she could slowly feel a numbness consuming her soul as it left to find its light. Her power would sleep until the princess's light came to reawaken it.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you do into my core _

_Where I've become so numb without a soul_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it and lead it back home_

She could feel the despair of the others, their souls crying out for her return. She knew that they would not admit that they needed her. She slowly walked up the steps to the shrine in the temple. Finding the shrine of Selene, she knelt down and folded her hands. She sent up a prayer to the goddess.

"Selene, I pray to you. Let her come back. We need her. I need her. My power is slowly dying. I will no be able to survive with out her. She is the light to my dark. Please return the princess to us, or a least let me go to the princess. With out her, Selene, I am nothing. Please hear my plea. Do as you will."

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become _

She knew what she needed to survive. She needed her princess. Haruka was right. Neither of them could survive without the princess. How she wished she could be with the princess. She felt that the princess's soul was not on a plane of existence that she knew of. She knew that the princess's life was connected to hers. She wished that the princess was alive.

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me _

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

"Hotaru"

She turned around and looked around her. She could of sworn that she had heard her name.

"Hotaru"

"Who is there?"

"I heard your prayer. Are you sure that you want to go to her? She has changed. She no longer is the princess that you knew."

"Yes, I am sure."

"You have an hour to prepare."

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become _

_Bring me to life_

She knew that she had to take this opportunity. She could feel her happiness slowly increasing. She would be able to be with her princess. She would be able to live once more.

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love_

_Darling only you are the life among the dead_

Hotaru found herself in a place of shadows. Here she could feel her princess. Her princess was alive! She looked around herself trying to see if she could see her princess. She felt as if she had not been living in a long time. She knew that she would have to find a way out of here on her own. She started to follow her princess's power to her.

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark as you were standing front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems _

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought without a voice without a soul_

_Don't let me die here there must be something more_

_Bring me to life _


	6. Betrayer's Fancy

Quatre watched Relena as she talked to the crowd before her. She looked prefect in the way she talked, acted, and spoke. Her appearance was regal and pretty. To Quatre, she looked like a pampered and primped girl pretending to be a princess. Whenever she was around him and the others she acted like an overindulged and spoilt child. As he listened to her speech, he knew what was coming up next.

"THE WAR MUST END! THERE IS NO NEED FOR VIOLENCE!"

Here she was saying that the war and violence should end and she was being protected by the Gundam pilots. If he had never met a hypocrite, he was meeting with one now. She chased Heero everywhere and he was someone trained especially for war. Tuning Relena out, Quatre focused on a plan for repairing and improving his Gundam. Maybe Rashnid knew something.

_Prefect by nature_

_Icons of self-indulgence_

_Just what we all need_

_More lies about a world_

Sighing, Quatre thought to himself, 'Relena is being herself again.' She was complaining about how "her" Heero had to go out on missions constantly. She was also complaining about how he and Trowa had the night guard shift. She wanted Heero to do that shift. She did not seem to realize that she was throwing around insults about him that were in complete contradiction to his nature. And the pilots knew it. Even Duo looked ready to explode.

Stepping out of the shadows, he said, "Miss Relena, I am sorry if I have offended you in any way. I am sure I could be replaced with either Duo or Wufei if that would suit you better."

Relena looked taken aback as if she had not expected him to react that way. She recovered quickly, "Yes, I would like that. I would like Wufei to take your place." Quickly, she left the room as if she had the upper hand.

"She seemed to think that we believed her," Wufei said quietly.

Duo watched Quatre with a weird look on his face, "Quatre, why did you take all that from her?"

"Duo, it would do no good to destroy her public image."

_Never was and never will be _

_Have you no shame don't you see me_

_You know you've got everybody fooled_

Relena was in her element. She was parading around ball room in her gown. She looked like a purple mushroom. The color of the dress clashed greatly with her hair. All the people around her said that she looked beauty like she always did. They all bowed down to her. The mothers and fathers wished that their daughters were like her. Her performance tonight was practically flawless. Sighing, Quatre wished that he could be somewhere else.

_Look here she comes now _

_Bow down and stare in wonder_

_Oh how we love you_

_No flaws when you're pretending _

_But now I know she_

Quatre, the gentleman, the quiet one, was mad. Relena had nearly pushed him over the edge. She had openly reprimanded him for something that was not even remotely his fault. How could he have gotten into her garden last night to destroy her flowers when he had been gone on a mission for twelve hours?! Not that the other pilots knew of his other missions, ones that he performed with the Mangunacs. He had gotten back into the palace just in time for her to come running up to him and yelling her lungs out at him, with Trowa, Wufei, and Duo trailing after her. He could not help but be bewildered. The other pilots must have seen his confused look. Saying that they would take care of it, they had taken him into an unused room.

"Quatre, where have you been? You practically set yourself up for Relena to blame you," Duo stated hurriedly.

"What happened?" he asked in return.

"Someone vandalized Relena's garden and she is blaming you," answered Trowa.

"Heero landed his Gundam on the flowers last night."

"WHAT?" yelled Wufei and Duo.

"How do you know?" asked Wufei after he calmed down.

"I saw him land there when I took my Gundam to the Mangunacs to make modifications last night."

"Attention all citizens of the Sanq Kingdom, I have to tell you that we have been betrayed. Quatre Roberta Winner has committed the High Act of Treason against my person and my property."

Quatre could hear the murmur of the crowd as Relena related her message. Everyone believed her. How could they not. She was their princess.

_Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you betrayed me _

_And somehow you got everybody fooled_

"Well, Mr. Winner, what do you wish to say?" asked the judge.

"All I will say is that the war will never end as long a Relena Darleen is posing as Princess Relena Peacecraft."

Gasping, all the people spun and looked at Relena. Paying them no attention, she said, "He lies and slanders my name."

_Without the mask where will you hide?_

_Can't find yourself lost in your lie_

The people around her relieved that their precious princess was a fake. Quatre looked at her with sad eyes.

"Relena, you tried but failed to slander my name. Good bye."

_I know the truth now_

_I know who you are _

_And I don't love you anymore_

People rushed to leave the Sanq Kingdom. The nobles called the true princess to come rule.

_It never was and never will be _

_You're not real and you can't save me _

_Somehow now you're everybody's fool_


	7. Interlude of Thought

They were heading back to Ireland. Farfello did not want to go back. Schuldig said that he should be happy because he knew Ireland and could find more victims there. Farfello shuddered at the thought. He only chose people who wanted to die. He never killed them though, they cut themselves.

Farfello sighed or almost did. He stifled it. If Schuldig heard him, the telepath would become suspicious. Nagi looked at him sideways. Farfello nodded at him. He liked Nagi. Nagi reminded him of himself before he had found them gone, so did that naughty little kitty cat, the Weiss koneko, Omi.

Farfello turned his attention to the area around him. The airport was full of activity: people rushing to flights, people going through customs. Crawford was talking to the customs officer about something. The Berserker's eyes followed the people hurrying across his vision.

There, a glint of silver.

"Tenshi," Farfello breathed.

Nagi snapped his attention to his team mate. "Where do you see an angel, Farfello?"

"Not an angel," Farfello corrected Nagi, "a Tenshi."

Farfello kept his eyes riveted on the girl as she walked around the main lobby of the airport. Her silver hair reached her ankles and almost brushed the floor. By her posture, he knew that she was subconsciously always on the look out for danger. She was a Tenshi. A Tenshi was not an angel. An angel was on the winged beings that served God. A pure Tenshi was a being that helped people whenever it could. A fallen Tenshi was a being that hurt people. He had always been able to see them. It was the fallen ones that had taken his family away. There had been so many black feathers when he came home.

When one of the fallen ones could no longer fly, it became a demon. This girl, she was neither a pure one nor a fallen one, she was one who avenged. She was one who hunted down the demons.

"Farfello, let's go," Crawford called to him. Reluctantly, tearing his away from the Tenshi, he walked toward Schwarz.


	8. Joining Forces

_Quatre Roberta Winner, do you want a purpose? Do you want to protect the innocent? Will you be willing to work with a group of warriors to protect the worlds?_

Quatre's eyes snapped open. Quickly assessing that he was indeed alone in his room, he sat up to try and find the origin of the voice.

_Really, I would believe that an Empath would know what telepathy is. _

Quatre jumped two feet in the air after realizing that the voice was in his head. 'I must be going crazy,' he thought.

_You are not going crazy. I just wanted to know if you want to go somewhere where you could need now that you have no purpose here. _

'What do you need me to do?'

_I would like you to fight with and help protect my daughter. Even though she is a good warrior, she could use some protection. _

'Who is she? Who are you?'

_I am a spirit, but I was once a queen. So that would make my daughter a princess. _

'NO, no more princesses.'

_Quatre she is a true princess. Plus, she has been trained in fighting since the time she was able to walk. Do you accept my prospect?_

'Yes'

_Good then off you go._

**Author's note:**

I have decided that Quatre, Yukito, Yami, Yugi, Hotaru, Omi, Nagi, and Farfarfello will join Serenity.

Let me know if you want anyone else from those series to join up. Or from Inu Yasha, Harry Potter, or Heralds of Valdemar (middle reign of Selena).


	9. Blood Death

The memories of their faces were etched like pictures in his mind. The scars on his arms and hands testified to the fact that it was real and was not a dream. Turning to the wall, he pulled out his knife and threw it. The knife imbedded itself up to the hilt into the timber of the frame board. Drywall cracked. Stalking up to the wall he yanked the knife out of the wood. Drywall fell away in bits as the knife disconnected from the wall.

Contemplating the knife, he brought the tip to his skin. He slowly traced the scars along his arms, shallowly of course.

Schuldich would think that he was fine. Schuldich would not suspect a thing as long as he did not yell.

A rare smile graced the young man's lips as he drew the knife along the scars on the other arm.

_Memories consume _

_Like opening the wound _

_I'm picking me apart again_

_You all assume_

_I'm safe here in my room _

_Unless I try to start again_

They had been fighting with Weiss earlier that day. He was always the one sent to fight the group in hand to hand combat. Why did he have to fight them? Estet was the reason. Why? Why? Why had he joined them?

_I don't want to be the one _

_The battles always choose _

'_Cause inside I realize _

_That I'm the one confused_

Why was he doing this? It wasn't to hear the screams of the people that were hurt. It wasn't the fact that he wanted revenge. No, the revenge he wanted could not come this way.

Growling he rolled over on the bed and graced the blank wall with his glare.

Why did he always taunt them? They were fun to tease, but what was the point? How had he become what he was?

With a solution set firmly in his mind, he got up, dressed and walked out the bedroom door.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for _

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate _

_And say what I don't mean _

_I don't know how I got this way _

_I know it's not alright _

_So I'm breaking the habit _

_Tonight_

Quietly he ran through the halls to his room. Thankfully, no one had been up. Crawford had no notion what was going on. Schuldich had not heard his thoughts.

Slipping into his room he locked the door. The knife he had taken from the kitchen was clutched in his hands. He leaned against the door so that he could calm his pounding heart. There was no other way to do this. That was when he saw one. The black feathers were falling off of the rotting wings. Letting out a strangled cry he turned away from the sight.

_Clutching my cure _

_I tightly lock the door_

_I try to catch my breath again_

_I hurt much more_

_Than anytime before _

_I have no options left again_

Quickly he pulled the sharp knife along the inside of his left forearm. Blood spurted from the wound. After dipping his fingers into the wound, he began to write on the wall. "**_I can no longer take seeing them. Good bye, Nagi,_**" glistened on the wall and dripped blood.

_I'll paint it on the walls _

'_Cause I'm the one at fault _

_I'll never fight again _

_And this is how it ends_

He slashed the knife across his skin, in mimicry of the night ten years before, but this time there were even more cuts, deeper and deadlier.

He heard his door bang open. Nagi was framed in the doorway. He smiled at the boy. Schuldich and Crawford then made their appearance. Nagi was kneeling by his head.

"They can no longer torture me. I will not longer fight for a false revenge. Take up my promise and live." Smiling he closed his eyes and fell unconscious from blood loss.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for _

_Or why I have to scream _

_But know I have some clarity _

_To show you what I mean _

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_Breaking the Habit _

_Tonight_


	10. Fallen Inheritance

Farfello was falling. Above him, he saw the tenshi he had seen at the airport. 'Help me,' he tried to shout to her but she did not hear. Suddenly a hand reached and grabbed his wrist. The jolt brought Farfello back to himself. Looking up to see who had saved him, he saw her holding his wrist with a small smile on her lips.

"No more fear, I am here," she said to him. Trusting himself to her, he relaxed. She let his hand go. Once again he was plummeting to his death.

Waking up, Farfello looked around the room he was in. 'No, no, NO!' his mind screamed as he remembered that he was once again in Ireland. Looking around the padded room for something sharp, he spotted the hole in the padding where he had hidden his knife.

_Catch me as I fall_

_Say you'll be here and it's all over now_

_Speaking to the atmosphere _

_No one's here and I fall into myself_

_This truth drives me into madness_

_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away_

Nagi watched at Farfello repeatedly brought the knife to his skin, wincing in pain that he knew the white-haired young man must feel. He and Omi took care of Farfello now, after the fall of both the organizations that they both worked for. They knew that there were many people looking for them. They had not gone into hiding they were just wanted to live a quiet life.

Farfello heard them cry out for his help, but he could do nothing. There were so many, how could he fight them all? He would not hide. He would keep his eyes open and fight. He would never sleep.

Omi and Nagi watched Farfello as he paced his room.

"Nagi, go on to sleep, I'll watch him for a while," Omi said to Nagi. Sighing Nagi left Omi to care for the Farfello.

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give in to the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_Thought they're screaming your name_

_Don't close your eyes_

_God knows what lies behind them _

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep never die _

The girl stared at the carnage all around her. She looked at the white-haired young man who had caused it all. He slowly walked towards her. She tried to turn away but fear held her stationary.

"Do you see what they did? They caused this. You could stop them," he said to her as he came to a stop five feet in front of her.

Tears fell from her eyes and distorted her vision. She knew he would hurt her next. She squeezed her eyes shut awaiting the inevitable.

_I'm frightened by what I see_

_But somehow I know that there's much more to come_

_Immobilized by my fear_

_And soon to be blinded by tears_

_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away_

Suddenly the air was full of grotesque beings. Flying on rotting wings with black feathers that fell out and fluttered to the ground, they called to one another in screeching, squawky voices. She saw some of them land on the mangled bodies. Hearing the crunch of bones she could almost feel the pain the people would have gone through had they been alive. She closed her eyes and turned away. In her mind's eye the ones that were on the ground started calling out to her. They slid toward her as she tried to run away.

Suddenly she was brought back to reality by a slap on the face. The young man still stood there but he was nearer this time. He eyes was filled with anger.

"Don't ever close your eyes with them around you. They call to you. That is their power, to twist dreams into nightmares. That is way we can never sleep. Once you see them death is a dream."

"This is your life," he said turning to look at her. "This is our destiny. We rid the world of these creatures. We put them out of their misery as well as the misery they cause others."

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give in to the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_Thought they're screaming your name_

_Don't close your eyes_

_God knows what lies behind them _

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep never die _

Alone in the carnage, he watched the girl. The creatures were staying away from the bodies closest to the two. He could here the creatures' whispers as they watched.

The girl turned to him and asked, "What are they?"

"Fallen Tenshi."

The girl's eyes dilated and she began to glow. He knew that she had come into the knowledge that was part of her as an Avenger.

She brought her eyes down the sky. "Will you join me in the fight?"

Smirking he looked at her and accepted her outstretched hand. Taking it in his own hand, he found a new reason. They would fight and protect worlds together.

_Fallen angels at my feet _

_Whispered voices in my ear_

_Death before my eyes_

_Lying next to me I fear_

_She beckons me shall I give in_

_Upon my end shall I begin _

_Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end _


	11. Spiritual Voices

A bright light shone above Yukito. Shading his eyes, he turned to it.

_Yukito, I know that you do not want to leave Toya, but he can not see you and hear you. If you help my daughter fight with your magic, you will no longer be a spirit; you will have a body again. After your mission is done you will be able to return here to Toya and the others. I will send a message to the moon guardian about this. Will you protect my daughter?_

Yukito looked at the light and slowly nodded. He would be with Toya again eventually.

_Thank you, off you go. _

………………………………

Yukito found himself in a grey shadow world.

"Oh, here is someone to join our group," he heard from a fourteen year old girl with shoulder length hair and violet.

"Hi, my name is Quatre, and this is Hotaru. May I ask who you are?" said a gentle looking blonde haired boy with blue eyes.

"My name is Yukito," he replied to the blonde. "Where are we?"

"We are waiting for Serenity-hime to come so that we can protect her."

…………………………………

…………………………………

Hi, I was wondering if you would like Satoshi and Daisuke from D. N. Angel to join the group. (I already have a song to use for the chapter.) They would be together, the explanation would be about the same as Yukito/Toya's relationship. Maybe a little more detailed. I am using the first two verses and chorus of "Relearn Love" sung by Scott Stapp. It was written about Jesus, but it seemed to fit rather well with the situation of Satoshi and Daisuke.

Lady Artemis Cosmos

Please let me know what you think.


	12. Reliving Memories

Ryou lay awake and clutched the Millennium Ring to his chest. Bakura had been sent to the shadow realm. Ryou had managed to pull him out but Bakura remembered nothing and he was not sure if Bakura would survive. Ryou's eyelids drooped as he slowly succumbed to sleep. Tears ran down his cheeks as he dreamed.

_You don't remember me _

_But I remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard _

_Not to think of you_

_But who can decide what they dream? _

_And dream I do… _

_Flashback_

Ryou was in a panic. Bakura was not there. He wasn't anywhere. He was gone. Maybe Yugi knew something. He ran up to the group of friends.

"Yugi, can I talk to you? It's important," Ryou asked as came to a stop.

"Sure Ryou," Yugi then saw Ryou's worried expression, "What's wrong?"

"Yugi, Bakura's gone. I can't find him anywhere. Is the Pharaoh gone?"

"No, Yami still here. Ryou, didn't Yami tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"He sent Bakura to the shadow realm."

Ryou could hardly believe his ears, "Why?"

"He thought Bakura was hurting you."

"Bakura wouldn't hurt me. He was rough around the edges but he was never a bully."

_End_

After the conversation with Yugi, Ryou had gone home and rescued Bakura.

_I believe in you _

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me _

Bakura did not remember him. When he had been awake he had treated Ryou like he had when they first met. He had been closed and cold-hearted.

_Flashback_

Ryou was curled up in his soul room crying. How could this have happened? How could he possibly love Bakura? Bakura was mean and always putting him down. Ryou curled up more and kept asking questions to himself and crying. He never noticed the door opening or the footstep of the person in his thoughts.

Bakura saw Ryou crying. He knew the reason. He felt the same. Bakura knelt on the floor next to Ryou. He reached out and gathered the crying teen into his arms. Ryou clung to him and buried his head into Bakura's shoulder.

"Ryou, I am sorry. I tried to push you away, to forget and end my own feeling. It did not work. Please forgive me if you can. I love you." The last part was a whisper. Ryou heard it and his tears ended.

_End_

_Have you forgotten all I know_

_And all we had?_

_You saw me mourning love for you_

_And touched my hand _

_I knew you loved me then_

Ryou did not care anymore. He ran through the protection of the Ring and to the door of Bakura's soul room. He pushed open the door. Bakura had just woken up. Ryou rushed to him and clung to his chest. "I don't care if you don't remember. I won't let you push me away. I love you and there's nothing you can do to change that!"

Bakure was startled when Ryou ran in and made his speech. He flopped back onto the pillow and took Ryou with him. Wrapping his arms around Ryou he said, "That was a pretty speech but I could never forget you, and I would never want to change that."

"Bakura, you remember?"

"Yes, I remember."

Ryou turned his head into Bakura's chest and blushed. Bakura chuckled and held Ryou tighter.

_I believe in you _

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me _

Ryou look at his reflection in the mirror. He was looking more and more like Bakura. He was tougher, less naïve, and more confident. Bakura had changed too. He was less reckless, calmer, and less hateful.

_I look in the mirror and see your face _

_If I look deep enough_

_So many things inside that are_

_Just like you are taking over_


	13. Changing Destinies

The white haired male looked around the airport. Behind him were seated his companions.

The brunette teen sat upright in his seat with a black laptop resting on his knees. His bangs would fall forward into his line of sight; with annoyance he brushed them back. A blond leaned on the arm between them to read the screen over his shoulder.

A seat over a silver haired girl sat on the edge of her seat. She kept her attention on the white haired male. When he suddenly stiffened she walked over to him and slid her hand on the inside of his elbow.

"Jei, what is wrong?" she spoke with an accent, articulating each word.

Jei looked before him at the group of church goers ready to disembark on a pilgrimage. "They are the ones that knew me before as Jei."

She placed pressure on his elbow and gently pulled him after her to the rest of their group. "Jei, there is no need to worry. They can not recognize you now. You have changed greatly. The old values and beliefs that you cherished are gone." Turning to the blond and brunette, she said, "Nagi please put away the lap top computer. It is time to go. Omi could you please hand me mine and Jei's bags?"

Omi, the blond, handed her a black bag on wheels and a small black purse. As the flight was called to line up, she and Jei stood together. Both wore similar black pinstripe business suits. She reached down and entwined their hands.

"Hello, are you going for business or pleasure?"

"Truly it will be both."

"Oh, are you two newly married? You seem to be happy together."

Jei turned his head away. She smiled at the inquisitive ticket girl in front of her. "We are to be married soon. We are going to spend a few weeks at my parent's villa in Italy to conduct business and plan the wedding. My mother insisted that we came there."

"Oh, I see, yes my boyfriend would be embarrassed about that too. Here are your ticket stubs. Have a great trip." The girl waved them through the gate; she checked Nagi's and Omi's tickets as well.

The four of them sat in the middle of the aeroplane. Nagi stowed his laptop underneath the seat before him. Jei put the suitcase in the overhead luggage compartment. The flight proved uneventful except for one of the pilgrims almost recognizing Jei from time he belonged to their church.

The girl began carding her fingers through Jei's hair. He leaned his head on her shoulder and began to drift to sleep. Both Nagi and Omi watched from their seats. She smiled at them and turned her attention back to Jei. Omi and Nagi relaxed back against the seats and drifted to slumber themselves.

"Attention passengers: we will be landing in Italy in twenty minutes."

Jei jerked awake as this announcement blared over the speaker system on the aeroplane. She had her arm curled around his head with her fingers in his hair to keep him still and his instincts under control. Jei forced his muscles to relax from the hair-triggered tension that they had been in. He heard Nagi and Omi shift beside him. He sat up and waited as the plane landed and came to the terminal. Jei took the bag from the compartment overhead and lead the way to the terminal.

Outside the airport, Jei, Omi and Nagi turned to her. "Where do we go now, Serenity?"

* * *

Sorry that I have not updated in a long time. I tend to run out of inspiration for long periods of time. I also have trouble getting my vision of the story across in words even to myself. Thank you for being patient.

Lady Artemis Cosmos


End file.
